Conventionally, in order to reduce the amount of CO2 emission by reducing energy required for the recycling of paper and the production of paper by reusing paper, an image forming apparatus using a decolorizable toner which is decolorized by heating for forming an image by a known electrophotographic process and a decolorizing apparatus which heats paper having a decolorizable toner image formed thereon so as to change the image in a colored state to a decolorized state are proposed in the form of separate bodies.
However, in order to decolorize a toner image by a conventional decolorizing apparatus, for example, it was necessary to heat paper at 120 to 150° C. for about 2 hours, and there was a disadvantage that a large amount of electric power was required for erasing an image.